I Knew It!
by Luvdarain5
Summary: What has Serena gotten herself into this time? Is it Darien to the rescue or has he lost faith in her? Please check out my Quickie Fickie, short but poignant, with a nice little smooch! SWAK!


I knew it!

Story by Luvdarain

Disclaimer: Here is a Quickie Fickie for you, hope you enjoy! No, I do not own Sailor Moon!

"What am I doing here?" Serena muttered to herself, looking down at her bizarre costume of puffy sleeves, laced bodice, and stripped skirt, complete with knee high stockings and clunky wooden shoes. Everything seemed so surreal…

She felt herself beginning to hyperventilate, and backed up against a wall, the feel of the cold wood against the heat of her back causing her to jolt. Just what had made her think she could do this?

She shook her head, trying to focus on the moment. To her right there was a frenzy of activity, people rushing around, but noiselessly, only the rustle of garments and soft whispers making any sound. To her left, blurry but definitely in her peripheral vision was a group of dancers, singing their hearts out, moving together in a highly energized, choreographed number. The song was almost over, then it would be her turn. She would have to take the stage and do her part. Only she couldn't, fear had paralyzed her completely.

A stage hand walked by, glancing at Serena but not seeing the panic and whispered, "You're up next Sere! Good Luck!" to which she frantically responded. "I cant!" but it was said so quietly the guy hadn't heard her and moved on.

Out in that darkened audience sat her parents, her brother, her grandparents, friends, some schoolmates, and probably some really cute guys too! There was no way she could go out there and make a fool of herself, she just wished she had realized this before now, not right when she was scheduled to go on.

To her left, she heard the low voice of _that_ man, the one she considered responsible for her being here in the first place. Darien. This was all his fault! When he had told her he had been chosen to direct the local talent show, there had been the usual insults, the goading and teasing. But things had gotten out of hand and before she had known it, he had tricked her into volunteering to perform!

There had been the subsequent weeks of practice, the overexposure to his obnoxious behavior and beautiful looks, a heady combination. There had been moments of rare accord between them, and other times when anger was a palpable force. She had been surprised by his strength and ability to lead, and he had been charmed by her sense of humor during long rehearsals and her astonishing ability to actually sing.

But now, faced with her inevitable failure, she knew this was all one big mistake, she had to escape before Darien saw her, before anyone noticed her, and just quietly slip out through the back door.

"Ready to go, Serena?" Darien asked in a soft undertone. He had a million things going on that needed his attention, yet he had taken a moment of his precious time to check on her to make sure she was ok. She didn't realize how important that was, but Darien knew in his heart that it meant something, though he wasn't ready to deal with those thoughts and emotions just yet.

Serena looked up at him, beautiful blue eyes enhanced with thick feathery lashes pleading for help, for understanding from him. "Darien, I've made a mistake," She said insistently, not willing to move from her wall, for fear she would be pushed onstage. "I can't go on, I can't do it!"

"Serena, of course you can," He assured her calmly, and ran his hands up and down her upper arms in a soothing gesture, that was too intimate for their relationship. He dropped his hands abruptly. "You've practiced and practiced for this, you're _so_ ready." He whispered with total confidence.

"No!" She shook her head violently, "I'm going to mess up, I'm going to forget the words, or else I'll trip in these stupid shoes, you know I will! Please let me sneak out the back, just tell them that I had collapsed or had to go to the hospital or something!"

The musical number on stage was winding down, and the MC went out to chat with the audience, and ask for one more round of applause for the dancers. He went on to deliver a couple bad jokes before indicating the next act up. It was time, Serena was on next.

"Serena, get out there!" Darien hissed, quickly trying to pry her from the wall.

"No!" She said sharply, louder than intended and they both immediately stilled, aware that the audience might have heard her outburst.

"Darien, please…" she pleaded softly, her lips trembling and he almost gave in. It was just the two of them now, face to face, and he a chance to be her hero and rescue her from herself. But he knew that letting her run away wouldn't help, she would have to face her friends and family who had come to see her perform. Worse, she would have to face herself and he knew she would be disappointed and her self esteem would be shot. He was silent, thinking, trying to find the right words to inspire her. Then, in a moment of perfect clarity, he found the words. And hoped she wouldnt hate him for it later.

"I _knew_ it." He said softy, but in haughty tones. He straightened up, and looked down his nose at her. He crossed his arms and gave a deriding shake of his head. "I knew you would do this. I knew it." He reiterated, and turned his head away in apparent disinterest. "Typical Serena" He signed. He turned as if to walk away but turned back to her as she hesitantly whispered his name.

"Darien?" She asked in hurt disbelief. Surely he didn't mean that?

He cocked that arrogant eyebrow of his and didn't say a word.

She blinked and took a shaky breath. She thought wanted to cry, but her emotions were so mixed up, her head spinning with confusion. She had thought they were closer now, maybe even friends, but for him to say this to her just reinforced her first impression. That he was a low down, no good snake! She shook her head and looked up at his stony face again, and suddenly she knew what she had to do.

"Typical Serena?" She hissed proudly, her voice dripping with disdain. "I think not. Just you watch Darien Shields!" And in defiance she tilted up her chin at him, turned and stalked out onto the awkwardly silent stage, where the audience had been left to wonder if stage fright had claimed another performance.

"Not the most gracious entrance beautiful" Darien muttered to himself, but a reluctant smile tugged at his mouth. He had meant what he said, 'Typical Serena', she would never let him get the best of her, and he had known his arrogant attitude would galvanize her into action.

On stage, Serena tossed her long curly and crimped blond hair over her shoulders and took position as the music started her eyes blind to the audience. Her performance was a five minute piece of defiance against the jerk backstage. She would show him that there was nothing typical about her, she decided, her anger making her dance movements precise and her voice ring out loud to be sure he could hear it. She nailed the performance and marched off stage, oblivious to the roar of thunderous applause signaling that she had been the best act so far.

As she exited the stage, she was aggravated when she tried to make her way through the other performers grouped in the wing, also applauding her performance and trying to steer her back on stage for an encore. Finally she began to come to her senses and realized her triumph and her anger melted away to be replaced by chagrin and reluctant acceptance. She returned to the stage after much prompting to be greeted by more applause, she bowed and smiled till her face hurt, finally running off in a fit of shyness.

Elated she accepted further praise from the other stage hands, dancers and singers. But her eyes searched out the only face she wanted to see at that moment, she wanted to make sure Darien had witnessed her success.

The assistant director began making motions and trying to get some semblance of order out of the group, after all there were still other numbers to be done. The people scattered to get back to their places, and the small anteroom quickly cleared. A group of young boys rushed onto stage, anxious to perform their rap song and hoping to gleam a little of the limelight for themselves.

Serena watched them for a moment in bemused wonder, not believing that she had done it and moreover that she had triumphed. She turned to leave and a small gasp escaped her at the tall figure leaning against the wall opposite her, his arms folded against a broad chest. The arrogant smile of his was still there, but somehow it was different.

She started to move toward him, but the wooden shoes seemed abnormally loud in the silence, so she slipped them off, and began to cross the room in her stocking feet. She glided to a halt before him, and suddenly she was unsure of herself once again but now for entirely different reasons. Her fingers twined and twisted together, till she caught herself and straightened up, slipping her hands behind her back. She tiled her chin up in a 'so there' gesture but didn't speak, reluctant to break the silence.

Darien moved away from the wall, his arms still crossed, as he closed the distance between them. They were dangerously close, and he stood silently for a moment, looking down at her beautiful face, savoring the moment.

"Well?" She finally asked, wanting her due.

"Well." He mocked, then unfolded his arms. Reaching out, he cupped her oval face in his large hands, and pulled her unresistingly close, tilting her face up as his lowered so their gazes were fixed on only one another. His thumb caressed her cheek as he gazed deep into those enchanting blue eyes.

His heart turned over at the feel of her skin and her stomach quivered in reaction to his touch. Holding her still, he leaned in and softly brushed his lips over hers. Her eyelids fluttered in pleasure, then drowsily closed as he leaned in again to reverently kiss her.

He paused between kisses to rest their foreheads together in a moment of mutual tenderness. She released her hands from behind her back and reached up small fingers to grasp his strong forearms, his hands having moved to bracket her neck loosely. Just the sensations of being close and touching each other so sweetly was causing them both to shiver and ache. She swallowed hard and he gave a deep sigh of satisfaction, he had wanted this for so long, it was immensely satisfying to finally be able to taste her.

But of course reality chose to intrude; it was not time for these two lovers to unite just yet. There was the weak sound of applause as the young rap group finished their routine, and the solitude between Darien and Serena was about to be interrupted.

"Serena" Darien whispered regretfully, pulling back from her and reluctantly releasing her. She nodded, instinctively understanding what he could not say out loud. The two broke apart as the rap group exited the stage, and commotion and chaos ensued as the next group prepared to go on. To the rest of the theater company, there was nothing out of place between the couple. Serena wondered how everyone could be so blind.

She gave him a brave smile, and prepared to leave for the back stage dressing room to change back into street clothes and leave behind this wonderful dream. She turned to leave, but he caught her arm. "Wait" He said softly, not wanting to bring any attention to them, but wanting to say this all the same.

"I just wanted to tell you, that I never had any doubts about your performance." Darien said insistently, willing her to believe him. "You were incredible."

Serena nodded, stepping a little further away as someone rushed between them, not wanting anyone to suspect there was anything happening. She still didn't know herself what she felt! She gave him a smile and said almost inaudibly. "I know what you did for me." She paused delicately. "Thank you."

The backstage was getting crowded and the assistant director was urgently trying to get Darien's attention now that she had located him. But Dairen couldn't go just yet.

"What did you say?" He asked, unable to hear her or read her lips with all the commotion.

"I said, I knew what you were trying to do back there to get me on stage." She spoke in a strained whisper, unwilling to speak any louder and be overheard by anyone. "It's ok."

Darien grimaced and shook his head, tugging his ear to indicate he still had not heard her. Several people walked between them, as she tried to pantomime and repeat herself at the same time. Finally in frustration, she said loudly:

"It's OK! I know!" And all commotion ceased. The cast and crew froze; Serena had broken the taboo 'golden rule' of silence behind the scenes. There was a lone cough in the audience, indicating there was silence out there as well and probably everyone had heard her.

The sound was broken by genuine laughter. Darien; the director-of all people!-was laughing! Everyone behind the scenes turned to look at him, and he cleared his throat and gave them all a stern look and a quick nod to her, then commanded everyone to 'get back to business'. People began scattering in a flurry of colorful costumes and frenzied excitement. Many were not sure what had happened but decided they would puzzle it out later.

Serena followed a group down the stairs, slipping away from the mainstream of commotion and into the quieter dressing room which was now deserted, going over to the corner where all their duffle bags and street clothes were stashed. On top of her pink Nike duffle was something that appeared to be some sort of green bundle of cellophane paper. On closer inspection she was shocked and pleased to discover that it contained a small bouquet of six red roses and a white envelope which she sat down to open.

On the envelope it written in big bold letters were the words: "I KNEW IT". Puzzled, she pulled out the card and read the message: 'Serena, you were amazing and I never had any doubts. Darien.'

Smiling and giggling, she tucked the card back in the envelope and held the roses close to her, inhaling the fragrance. She was unaware of the shadow in the corner of the stairwell which had followed her, who wore an answering smile as he climbed back up the stairs to oversee the rest of the production. _I just knew she could do it_, he thought to himself, immeasurably proud of her and anxious to finish the show and return to her company. His smile morphed into an out-of-control grin. _I knew it. _He thought again with a laugh. _I knew it!_

End!


End file.
